May I Sleep With You?
by IceRose92
Summary: Rosie is frightened.


**Title**: May I Sleep With You?  
**Pairing**: Carter/Rosie  
**Summary**: _"May I…"_

**Rating**: PG-13  
Disclaimers: None of this is real

**Song**: None.

Author's **Notes**: It's kinda short, but it's something :D

And this is a note for FF. This is my first story here in ages.

Enjoy!

-----

"A normal dad would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his daughter back a T-shirt, _not _a _person_," Carter told her father, severely irritated that he hadn't _warned _her that he was going to bring a princess home. "You should have warned me."

"Hey,' Joe Mason said to his angry daughter. "What I do is complicated. But if I thought for one second it would hurt our family-"

"Dad, I get it," Carter interrupted, avoiding her dad's eyes.

"So you're in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good." Joe smiled. "Cuz I'm gonna need your help. I need you to help protect her. I can't always be there. She needs to stay here for a while undetected, and, in order for that to happen, she has to blend in as a normal American teenager."

"Yeah, no," Carter objected. "That's not gonna happen, dad. She's a _princess_." Joe shot her a stern look and she sighed. It was a lost cause. Her dad would undoubtedly win. "Fine. Who do I say she is?"

"Your cousin." Carter snorted. "Carter. Thank you. You and me, pal?"

-----

Laying in bed later that night, listening Rosie crying quietly, Carter couldn't help but feel sorry for the princess. She couldn't begin to fathom how scary it had to be to suddenly have to flee your native country and start a new life with a new family in a place you had never even been to.

"Carter?" Carter rolled over. Rosie was suddenly standing beside her bed, towering over her with tears still leaking from her eyes and glistening brightly in the pale moonlight.

"What?" Rosie hesitated. She wasn't sure if her request was acceptable or even if it would anger Carter. Honestly, Carter was proving to be a very unpleasant person when she was angry, especially if you were the one she was angry with. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna spit it out?" A pang of guilt ran through Carter as Rosie flinched at her harsh words.

"May I…" Rosie trailed off and Carter looked at her impatiently. She'd like to go to sleep _tonight_. The princess took a deep breath, swallowed her pride (something she wasn't accustomed to), and continued. "May I sleep with you?"

Carter snorted and rolled back to her original position, her back to Rosie. Several minutes passed and Rosie didn't move. "You were serious, weren't you?"

"Of course."

"Why?" Carter whined. It was bad enough she had to share her house, her school, her dad, and her room. She kind of had the mindset that her bed would be her safe haven. The one thing she wouldn't have to share.

"I am lonely," Rosie whispered honestly. "And a little frightened."

"Frightened?" Carter asked skeptically. "Of what?" When Rosie didn't answer, and all that could be heard was the shuffling of the princess's feet, Carter sighed. "_Fine_. Get in." She could almost hear Rosie's smile as the princess folded the blankets back neatly and climbed in behind her gracefully.

"Thank you, Carter," Rosie said. She grasped Carter's shoulder and pulled the other girl towards her o she was lying on her back before cuddling into her side, placing her forehead against Carter's temple, and slinging her arm over Carter's waist.

Carter froze and looked at Rosie out of the corner of her eye. She swallowed thickly (ok, so, Rosie was _gorgeous_ and maybe having her this close made Carter a _tad _nervous) before asking, "Um, Rosie? What are you doing?"

"I wish to cuddle," Rosie stated simply, her warm breath hitting Carter's ear and making her shiver. "Is everything alright, Carter?"

"Yeah," Carter whispered hoarsely. "Your bluntness is going to take some getting used to, though," Rosie giggled and Carter couldn't help but smile as she freed her arm from between their bodies and snaked it around Rosie's shoulders to hold her close. Rosie leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on Carter's cheek.

"Thank you, Carter," she whispered again. "I am no longer frightened."

Carter smiled. Her father had asked her to protect Rosie, and Carter figured that included when Rosie was merely 'frightened' by the little things that go bump in the night.

She could suffer through being Rosie's protector.


End file.
